


Ladies of Alderaan

by LostInQueue



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fortune telling through the force, Gen, Jakku, force manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: They called themselves Ladies of Alderaan but who knows who they really are, besides pretty little liars.





	Ladies of Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CajunSpice714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/gifts).

> This BRILLIANT moodboard was done by Azuwrite! Isn't it magnificent? I think so!! I'm so honored that she took the time to not only do nine for Outcasts but also this one too! Thank you <3 <3 <3 !!!

[](https://imgbb.com/)

They called themselves Ladies of Alderaan but who knows who they really are, besides pretty little liars.

Five humanoid women appeared recently claiming to be “strong with the force “ possessing the ability to tell fortunes and futures, unlocking deep secrets of one’s past to help find what the individual truly wanted from life. Some wanted usual things like money and power, others looked for simpler fortunes like a steady meal or love... something they could truly hold onto.

It was a spectacle to watch, that’s for sure. The women, all clad in variances of white and ivory beading cascading from their shoulders over sheer shimmer silk that floated above the ground while they worked in unison like a steady breeze fluttered under them. The women would call upon the elements from the planet they could bend light with, giving even those uninvolved something to see. In some cases, they could even heat them depending on the individual’s rage...

That’s what she sees, of course, as she’s fallen for it, or at least it seems. Rey of Jakku had seen it done hundreds of times, praying on both the wealthy and poor. Each of which giving the items they felt shared the most value to get what they could, all falling from grace equally so, squabbling over the smallest of scraps depending on what it was they saw.

That won’t do.

Jakku might be a wasteland and full of scumbags like Tido but not all of the inhabitants are worthless, Rey didn’t think so at least. It’s time to get down to the bottom of this, even if it corrupts her memories.

Next in line, because somehow the women were able to create one without chaos—here on Jakku of all places. Rey stood waiting with a portion, she fills her mind with apologies that she didn’t have more, memories of how Plutt gave her less for returning with what sold well just yesterday, how she’s been hungry all her life since she’d been a child, and when one of the women raised her eyes to lock with hers, Rey felt inadequate. Suddenly she broke the connection, in voluntarily dropping her eyes to the ground. The sound of her stomach rumbling is perfectly placed as the woman stops only steps in front of her.

“And what do you seek, desert flower?” The woman’s hand covered her offering, lowering it back beside her.

Rey couldn’t help but feel rejected, the only thing she could have truly offered was in her hand. Plutt would have hunted her down if she scavenged for material to trade it for this. Her thoughts must have reached the woman, her eyes swam in sadness as tears began to form for her?

Rey couldn’t be sure if it was part of the act or that the woman actually cared. These thoughts only radiate out of her in the questions of a lonely child, desperate to know if anyone out there still loves her, or if they could learn to.

“Young Rey, we too are refugees of a war we did not start nor control,” her voice sounds angelic, calming, as something—the force maybe, swirls in delicate, circular, swirling patterns around her. “You don’t have to fear this,” she says out loud. “And you don’t need to pay,” she hears echo in her mind.

Rey looks around and back at the sound wondering how she did that and if anyone else heard. If they did there was sure to be a fight over lost treasures. 

Sure enough, everyone stayed patiently in line, making her wonder if it was all in her head. 

Turning back to the woman before her, she can see that she’s nodding, her blonde hair shining like sun under her beaded tiara in the rays of the setting sun call Rey back to her. The woman welcoming her gave her name, or, Rey thought she did. Alison. Wondering why it mattered who they were and why she would say anything seems to sail to the back of her mind as the woman continues to guide Rey into their circle. 

Another, with dark wavy hair, swept away the circle surrounding the last individual while another with similarly colored hair and worry written on her face moved around her in a pattern that looked more organic than the circle before, stopping abruptly and standing straighter with confusion. Names seem to whisper through their movements, something that sounds like Spencer and Aria, then a halt to all sounds around her brings her back to why she’s here. 

Alison’s soft childlike features call her back to the center. The woman presses her lips together, her brow furrowing along with it, then tilts her hear looking deeply inside Rey’s eyes. 

Rey knew from stories that force sensitives such as Jedi and the Sith used the power of the force to get what they wanted, and that it really should be feared, as Plutt suggested, but even he found himself in line like everyone else. It seemed she understood now the interest in knowing being that she hadn’t once asked like the others to find riches or her family or even to leave with them to get off of this rock. Alison only heard curiosity. 

A few times she could hear concerns as to how they would continue the line, complaining that they needed the whole thing to sense her future. Another voice sounds, pulling Rey’s conscious to her first, then meeting her eyes. A knowing nod to what Rey could only assume was to the rest of the ladies signified the start of yet something else. The final unnamed woman came up behind Aria guiding her through the process of the additional lines that seemed to move in slants and angles that seemed so far from where they started. Was that really her? What does it mean? Are they just trying to force it? So many questions surge through her, halting the process all together. All five women look back at Rey as if she kicked them. 

“Sorry,” Rey says, bowing her head, she silently prays they won’t toss her from the center. 

Time seems to slow down, not even her breathing is at a normal speed. 

Light begins to bend from the setting orange glow to a purply haze. Next a steady red glow hacks its way through the jagged lines around her in the sand. They’re erratic, making her heart race even though it feels like it can’t. Her breath is still being pulled in, filling her lungs slowly, but she doesn’t feel like she’s going to pass out. Instead she’s calm. Watching the sand, forgetting the girls and the reason she’s there. 

Gouges in the sand from where the red lines appeared quickly turn to black with an orange glow around them connecting the burning light to the remainder of the organic waves around her. It rushes through the depths of the sand like water does when poured over parts she’s cleaned making her swallow hard. 

Rey’s body feels as though it’s drying out starting at the flat of her tongue, diving deeply down her throat, down into her gut as she watches the orange take off and slow down. It’s telling her something, but what? The more she follows it with her eyes, the more she wants to drop dead. Averting from it means she won’t know what happens here. Is this really a future or a fortune?

Rey does her best to lick her lips with her drying tongue, swallowing hard to try and focus as it round her view, weaving behind her, catching up with yet another striking angle turning the burning orange to the deep red it started at. By the time it’s reached this portion Rey’s almost certain she’ll pass out, and then it happens. 

The circle, if they could call it that is complete. 

Colored sand rises from the trenches it followed just that time before settling in the now darkened sky like stars to anyone else. To Rey… she knows its more. 

Its… its… a map.

Her recognition startles the women but only slightly. 

If they hadn’t staggered in step, Rey is sure she wouldn’t have noticed, but it happened. 

And now she’s afraid. 

What if it is a map? What does the map lead to? 

Movement in their faces signal Rey to look up finding the person they always claimed to find. 

That one link the customer had forgotten long ago…

And that person… 

…that person now hides under a mask. 

Her realization of this, the weight of all she’d seen here, awakens something inside of her. 

Something that tells her to run. 

Something that… 

But she can’t. The force, it’s… its being used to hold her down.

Are they? Do they have her? Why doesn’t she feel safe anymore? Is this? Is this when they damage their minds? 

No! 

She won’t allow it. It won’t happen, not to her, not to anyone… not anymore. 

The more she struggles against the force that binds her, the more she can feel her impending doom. It curtains over them, shielding the onlookers from seeing the truth. These women may be strong in the force or some other magic, but Rey is hellbent on making sure it won’t happen to her. 

It’s then when another voice, one from her past, warm and rich proclaims that she needs a teacher that she can slow her thoughts from frantic and panicking to calm and collected. 

“You will let me go and leave this land,” she says with finality. 

The force’s grip on her only gets tighter as the darkness completely takes over. Glinting orange stars start to fade and red is all she can see. It reminds her of the time in the forest, Kylo Ren’s angry glowing red blade spitting energy wildly as he did. 

She can hear him again, telling her that he could take whatever he wanted. 

Rey steadies herself once again, finding a calm place in the chaos around her. She reaches out feeling softening the space around her, the tight grip of the force uncoiling enough to let her go. The second it does she drops to the ground. Rey scrambles to stand, lifting to her feet, reaching her hand out to the five that look just as startled as she feels. 

“You, your afraid…” Rey dives past the surface of their front, down into the depths of their purely blackened souls, “that you’ll—”

Rey can see their pasts, present, and futures as clearly as she had seen her own. They hadn’t been telling fortunes. They were hunting for information, piecing a map—her map back together, then killing people off with the power of their own dementia.

The moment the words appear in her head, they die on her lips as the world around her goes black.


End file.
